sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Plasmoid
Introduction Plasmoid is fan fictional species in Sonic universe, created by Chowder995 . For now, there are just two characters that are of this species: Sensor The Plasma and Stribog The Plasma. About species Plasmoids are robots, which are made of plasma , invented by Dr. Eggman. Because of their coping ability, they are able to have emotions, feel pain and else. Plasmoids do not have gender, but there is difference in programming of them which could make them "different". For example, if Plasmoid were programmed to have female voice, it would be count that it's a female. History of creation In first part of fanfic, "Created For The Wrong Side" , by Chowder995 is explained how this specie became to be. In short: one night, when Eggman was still youngster saw a comet which piece part fell near his house. He picked it up and brought home, He experimented on it, but it appeared that it was just an ordinary rock. Outraged, he tossed that away in his lab, where he remained for about 20 years. After that time, Eggman noticed that rock with equipment in his lab, remembering informations. He found that interesting, and he started to wonder what else that rock can do.. by the time that rock became obsession of his... he searched whole Earth so he could find all pieces of that crashed comet, so he could collect them and built something... In last heading of "Created For The Wrong Side part 1" we can read this words: "It is finally done, I succeed in discovering it's abilities, and I collected enough for my newest creation, that will destroy that Sonic, Sensor!!! Metal Sonic has failed, Shadow has failed, but this one won't!!! Because he will do exactly what I say, with no questions ask... and what is even better, he would turn into my personal copy of Sonic, that will be accomplished by his coping and memorizing ability, come to life Sensor, COME TO LIFE!!!". That is where he made his very first plasmoid - Sensor. Second one, Stribog was made after Sensor escaped from him, in attempt to find Sensor and destroy it. Appearance Plasmoids are black, with gray stomach and muzzle (note that muzzle isn't complete, it's just on the middle oh head). They have stripe and circle marks all across body (Those things are sensors, which are required for them to see and feel things around them), which can be in different colors, which depends of data which plasmoid is using (for example, Sensor's sensors are blue, because most of his data are actually Sonic's, and because his body is blue, his sensors are too). They have long head, with just one spike. They have no tails or wings, they can have them but only if they transform into copied being or object which has it. Working principle of Plasmoids Their life force is given by thermal energy (But this doesn't mean that they can control flames or fire, until they gain that ability by coping it from some fire controler) which makes electric impulses (information) always continuously circulate through them (like blood) Abilities The Main abilities of Plasmoids are: #Scanning ("collecting data" somewhere) - which means that, using sensors (which are combination of all sensors) plasmoid can gather data which is required for him. #Coping (coping most of abilities, see "weaknesses" part for more info) - remembering data which is scanned. #Transforming. - Using collected data for own purposes. Mostly, this means that Plasmoid can change his appearance, making him look like object he copied. Also, this means that Plasmoid can use most powers of object that is copied (by transforming his body parts into weapons if required), but that has it's own price. (see "weaknesses" part for more info) They also have another ability, "data bridge". This ability should be used only one, because if it is used more than once may cause overloading, making Plasmoid to explode. This ability Sensor used once, on Sonic, while Stribog used it twice (Once on Eggman and once on Sensor, but this other time resulted with most of data loss). After these times, no one used this ability, because they were aware of danger of loosing precious data. Weaknesses Like every species, this one has weaknesses too. Main weakness of Plasmoids is coldness . Because their life force is given by thermal energy, they can't stand it. If a plasmoid would be frozen, he would shut down irretrievably, in other words he would die. There are also other weaknesses, but those depends of data they are using. For example, if plasmoid is using data of someone which weakness is light, he wouldn't stand light. Photo gallery plasmoid.png|Sensor by Emeraldgreeny. Category:Neutral Category:Robots